


the love that you don't deserve

by kirakirakirari



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Second person POV, gender bending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakirakirari/pseuds/kirakirakirari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't bear to be on the receiving end of that much love. (Fem!Mayuzumi/Izuki)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the love that you don't deserve

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: This drabble is something I use to test myself with writing Fem!Mayuzumi/Izuki when suddenly some anon on tumblr requests this pairing!
> 
> In my (dumb) headcanon, Fem!Mayuzumi is some kind of self-destructive girl and I don't even know why.

He gives you too much the love that you don't deserve, with his black hair and bright eyes and warm smile and clumsily folded letter.

You tell him this, of course, (because even if you're being caught in this destructive spiral that you've created, even if you don't give a damn about life, you're not entirely heartless.) you crumple his notes and turn up your nose (your grey eyes darken like storms, storm of hidden grief). You'll only break him, you think, and it's like a crime to kill such a wide smile and lively spirit like that.

"I'm going to marry you someday, Mayuzumi-san." He tells you and you roll your eyes and tell him that you don't believe in marriage or love in general (and you certainly don't believe a guy like him will bear with you to the end of the world, and don't believe that you yourself can walk in the path of light. But you don't tell him that.)

He smiles and says, (his eyes are so bright, you note with annoyance. Because those eyes enable him to notice things and people that he shouldn't notice.)

"I'm willing to wait until you change your mind."

Inwardly sighing, you close your eyes and think of the softness of him - his eyes, his hair, his hands, his heart - and try to make that as laughable as possible in your head. Then you open your eyes and smirk so cruelly because it's necessary. (don't succeed much, you can tell that): "Don't think so highly of yourself, Izuki Shun." You say, turning on your heel. "So stop sticking your nose in my business and marry a nice girl."

"You're nice." He says, eyes glassy like he's thinking of kissing you and you hope he doesn't.

"I'm not." You whisper, because whispering is the only way you can keep your voice even, so you won't shout in frustration. He doesn't get it, does he? He doesn't understand that he's like sunshine and his eyes are always full of hope and determination, and that's worth remaining. He doesn't understand that your mouth smells like wine and smoke or that you're destroying yourself. He doesn't understand you like the balance you have when walking on earth and he always flies.

He doesn't understand that when you say, "I don't want you, Izuki. Go away." You mean it and you're not changing your mind and it's certainly so much better like that.

(You're too afraid to receive so much love, so you run away.)


End file.
